Dracula (The Belmont Legacy)
Dracula is the main antagonist of the five part IDW comic series, Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy, based off the video game series. He is portrayed as far more evil than his video game counterpart. History At first, Dracula appeared in Christopher Belmont’s nightmare to abuse and turn his son into a vampire. On the night Christopher is to be married to Illyana Riktor, Lord Bartley and his niece, Sona, infiltrate Dracula’s tomb guarded by monks, and kill every one of them or manipulate them to kill themselves for their blood until Dracula is revived. Immediately after Christopher and Illyana are married, Dracula enters and defiles the Belmont family cemetery, nailing Christopher’s parents to the wall in the mausoleum. Sona offers her own blood to power up a weakened Dracula in his sleep. After what seemed to be a night of sex (or offering blood), Dracula slaps back Sona. Sona is confused as to why he’d strike his most faithful servant, and Dracula responds that she is just that, a servant, and that she’s just a means to an end, and never will be his bride. Dracula immediately raises the dead to attack Christopher, Deimos, Gaspar and Pascha Totoyan in their attempt to storm his castle. When Illyana and Pascha’s brother, Viktor, approach the castle, they notice that the bridge is out. So Illyana had the idea to cross the bridge downward, but the bridge breaks, leaving Illyana and Viktor hanging on a cliff. Dracula swoops down in his demonic bat form, looking to force himself on Illyana. Viktor stabs him on the leg, and Dracula responds by dropping Illyana and biting off Viktor’s throat. Dracula immediately grabs Illyana and sends her back to his castle. After Christopher finally approaches the castle, Dracula claws him in the eye, and flies off with his wife. After fighting a vampire turned Viktor, Gaspar winds up getting bitten in the neck by his grandson, but he blinds him in one eye with a cross. Refusing any treatment for his wound, Gaspar winds up seeing through Dracula. He can be seen in a cave with a desire to rape Illyana. Before the heroes can get the exact location though, Gaspar has fully turned into a vampire, and were attacked by Viktor, who gets killed by Pascha. Christopher and Pascha decide to use Gaspar to go back and lead them to his master, under threat of sunlight. Dracula bites his own lip to draw his own blood out to forcefully kiss Illyana. Christopher, Pascha, and Deimos finally reach where Dracula is. Pascha beheads Sona and kills her grandfather. Christopher strangles Dracula with his holy whip and engulfs him in flames before he could get away. After plunging down into the chasm, Christopher climbs back up and kisses his wife. Six months later, Illyana is shown to be pregnant, but the baby in the womb has been corrupted with Dracula’s blood, indicating that this was his plan all along. Personality This version of Dracula is completely bereft from the redeeming qualities his video game counterpart has. No loved ones, tragic backstory, or even his sense of wealth and magnificence. He is a complete vampiric beast with behavior not uncommon from a rapist, especially when it comes to Illyana. His hatred toward the Belmont family is magnified, as shown when he defiled the Belmont family cemetery, and the attempted rape toward Illyana seemed like it was partly out of spite. Quotes Gallery 6EEFCBAB-F616-43CC-AA1C-0472515044A4.png|Dracula reborn. 0DB79493-4F3E-4C73-A9C9-33884262A914.png|Dracula’s bat form. 83C8B1DD-D118-4458-97F1-1379EEE217FD.png|Dracula fully powered by Sona’s blood. 41429F80-4752-4026-80C2-8BE9A9501200.png|Dracula kidnapping Illyana. 7AD3FD3D-307A-4717-9A32-E530A759B4F2.png|Dracula’s impaled victims. Dracula killed by Christopher.png|Dracula’s death by Christopher. Navigation Category:Castlevania Villains Category:Vampires Category:Pure Evil Category:Monarchs Category:Big Bads Category:Rapists Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Murderer Category:Defilers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Monster Master Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Immortals Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Damned Souls Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Dark Knights Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Hypocrites Category:Vandals